


Ah.

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My alphaaa~





	Ah.

**Author's Note:**

> Story was made by mon enfant Yams/@KikeBones on twitter  
> I’m so proud of you mon petit ange!

It was a nice day, the sun was bright and blue, no cloud in the sky as far as the eye can see. The time of day was afternoon, Koga and Adonis had decided to stay after school to practice for their upcoming concert. Koga stares out the window as he looks out to the sun that's beaming just the right temperature of his liking. He ends up giving a soft smile. Adonis notices the smile and stares slightly at his beautiful eyes.

"Why so happy?" Adonis asks. "I-I just-" Koga stammers out, but is then cut off by Adonis moving closer to the omega and smiling as he speaks with an aroused tone, "You're so cute and gentle with such an innocent smile." Koga flushes red and puffs his cheeks as he glares into Adonis' almost hypnotic stare.  
There's a silence between the two for a moment, before Adonis makes his move. He gently grasps the omega's chin and lifts it up, kissing him with pure lust. 

Koga's face only seems to get redder. He tries to push Adonis off, but fails due to the alpha's strength. Adonis chuckles during the kiss as he pulls out a pair of fluffy handcuffs, putting the omega's hands behind his back and locking them in place. Koga tries to scream, but Adonis' mouth overpowers his sounds, only leaving muffles to escape his lips.

Koga whines under the grip of the mighty alpha, he was in heat. All of the arousal happening made the heat suppressants useless. Adonis pulls away and begins to tie Koga up in a position so his vulnerable. The omega softly pants as he squirms slightly the ropes tightening around him as he did so. "So innocent..So weak." Adonis says as he pulls a hunting knife out of his pocket.

"I can't wait to eat you out~" Koga gasps out as a hot sensation fills his stomach, blood. Adonis had slashed Koga open. The alpha then cuts a hole into the omega's pants, one the perfect size for his cock to enter the omega's tight, virgin hole.

Koga shudders at the rush of different temperatures, the air touching his hole made his ass clench, a clear slick oozed out of his ass. Adonis strokes his pants, his massive boner visible. The omega watches the alpha as he pulls his pants and undergarments off. The alpha was so huge, how would he fit without tearing him in half? Adonis reaches his hand into the omegas warm, exposed insides, fondling and fingering spots to make him squirm and mewl in pain.

Koga was so out of it, he didn't want this though. He had to escape. Adonis notices the omega's movements start to pick up, Koga opened his mouth to scream but what came out was a loud moan. The alpha shoved his big throbbing cock into the omega. Adonis didn't hesitate to go rough or fast, the omega was literally tearing, his hole already starting to size out like a prostitute. The alpha's cock was too big for his small body.

Adonis began to fist the Koga's insides, causing him to cough up blood violently. The omega gasps for air, blood spilling into his lungs, causing him to choke and cry. Tears falling down his cute face as he was being brutally fucked by this wolf in sheep's clothing.

"A-Alpha...Please..S-Stop..." Koga managed to stammer out between his moans and chokes. 

"You're my omega, you don't get a say in anything that I chose to do to you, filthy cumbucket." Adonis says as he stabs the omega's shoulder, the cries reach a peak of sound. Koga was desperate to get out of this situation, he needed to do it soon. His mental state was deteriorating from the alpha's cock. He slurrs out gibberish as an attempt to get sympathy from Adonis. He did nothing but smile sadistically down to Koga.  
Koga tightens majorly around the alpha, attempting to stop him. 

"U-URGH..!" Adonis' expression quickly changes to a pissed one. 

"Y-YOU FUCKING SLUT. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET FILLED WITH MY SEED, AND CARRY MY PUPS!!" Adonis somehow got faster and rougher, causing Koga to cry out and thrash violently around in his ropes. The ropes began to tighten more, making the omega whimper slightly, it was hard to hear due to the amount of moans escaping his lips. The alpha was keeping him occupied, the pleasure was drowning out the extreme pain Koga was feeling. The omega feeling mindfucked, still wasn't prepared for the amount of cum that shot out of the alpha's cock.

Koga gasped out as he felt his womb begin to swell and fill, it pushed passed his limits, his used to be flat middle was now replaced with a bulge. It caused his lower organs to begin go shift out of the open wound in his middle. 

The omega cries and sobs as Adonis chuckles, pulling out. His cock was satisfied for now. Koga shudders at the feeling of the large cock exiting his now torn hole, he was no longer a virgin. Nor was he free. Adonis hoists the omega up onto his shoulders and carries him off. The omega blacked out before he had any idea of where. When Koga came to, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, examining his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room, the walls, floor and ceiling made of concrete. It was cold and dark, but lone behold, in the corner across from Koga, stood the alpha. 

Adonis smiles sadistically, the light flickering as he speaks. "Now, omega. You're my breeding pet. You will only breed, you have no other purpose for the rest of your life." He chuckles darkly as Koga whimpers up to the alpha.


End file.
